Tainted Skies
by M3RC3R
Summary: Wendy is older and Cobra is her best friend. Together they form the team Tainted Skies. But is friendship all that ties them together? Older Wendy, good Cobra. One Shot.


**Tainted Skies**

 **Hey guys I'm back. Yes I know I completely botched the update schedule I promised but I've had a distracting week. Anyways, I got a bit of writers block with the new chapter for Holy Knights because this kept popping into my head. So I figured, why not write a little crack ship one-shot for Cobra and Wendy. Sorry if characters seem a bit OOC but this is how I figure their personalities would have ended up given the altered storyline. Cobra escaped the tower of heaven with Erza. They both joined FairyTail. Since he was never evil and had Wendy as a good influence he never became sadistic or overly arrogant. Wendy is older and feistier having spent much more time as a member of the guild than in canon. If it seems like I'm picking on Gray, I'm not trying to. He just kinda fits into the situation better than anyone else would have. Anyways, as always I own nothing. Enjoy.**

(1st Person POV)

"Where did you say we were going again?" My very impatient partner asked.

"I told you before we left the guild. We're going to Clover Town. There's a group of bandits that have been harassing the townspeople and our job is to take them out." I answered simply.

"Wait. You took a mission where you _knew_ we would have to fight a small army of bandits? I thought you hated fighting" He asked incredulously.

"Well I guess I've just been spending too much time with you and the other Dragonslayers. It's starting to grow on me." I stated with a content smile.

"Wendy, if you're not comfortable with this, we don't have to complete this mission. We'll just find something else." He replied.

 _It's nice to know that he cares about my feelings, even if he won't admit it. It's also nice that he can't hear my thoughts unless I want him to. Thank you for teaching me how to keep people out of my head Grandeeney._ "It's fine Erik, besides if I can't handle the idea of fighting then what was the point of all that training we did. If I can fight you, my best friend, seriously, then I think I can handle a group of bandits." I announced confidently as I looked back at him smiling.

He flashed me his cocky grin that makes my heart skip a beat _not that I would ever tell him_. "Well alright then. But we still go with the original strategy, we don't initiate contact with the enemy unless it becomes necessary. Gramps prefers it that way anyways, less collateral damage and all." He said while waving his hand nonchalantly. He was referring to a Unison Raid we came up with when he first discovered that he could change the properties of his poison one day during our training sessions. We first started training together because I wanted to increase my magic power and my combat skills. Erik turned out to be the perfect partner for me because I had to infuse most of my attacks with healing magic which burned up my energy quicker and expanding my reserves plus he's a master at hand to hand combat, even strong enough to fight Erza barehanded. Needless to say, advanced very quickly. But anyways, back to the Unison Raid. Basically it's a combination of our breath attacks but instead of a deadly neurotoxin he changes it to a powerful nerve gas that causes all of the target's muscles to seize up indefinitely then my roar disperses it over a large area to drop multiple targets. After that, we call in the Rune Knights and once they're safely in custody I remove the poison with my healing magic.

"Of course, but this group is bigger than any of the ones we've faced before and there's still a decent chance that we'll have to fight." I responded knowingly.

"I know, but it's nothing Tainted Skies can't handle." He declared arrogantly.

I'll never forget how we ended up like this, how one of the most feared members of FairyTail became my best friend and we formed a team.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Year X777**_

" _Mystogan, where are we going?" I asked curiously. It had been two months since Grandeeney disappeared. In that time I met my new friend Mystogan and we've been travelling together, looking for a new home._

" _We're going to a guild called FairyTail. Apparently they take in anyone that needs help or somewhere to go and gives them a family and a place to call home." He replied, stoic as ever._

" _Really!? A new home? A new family? I'm so excited!" I was jumping up and down at the prospect of it all._

 _ **A week later. Arriving at the guild.**_

 _We had spoken to Master Makarov and we were accepted into the guild with open arms. Mystogan had gone to find someplace quiet to do whatever Mystogans do when they're alone._

 _After the initial greetings, I took a good look around the guild and noticed a lone boy who looked maybe a year or two older than me in the corner by himself. Being the curious ten year old that I was, I decided to go see why he was away from the rest of the guild._

" _Hi, my name is Wendy, what's your name?" I asked shyly. I wasn't all that good around new people but if these people were going to be my new family, I was going to make an effort to get over my shyness._

 _The boy had maroon hair that was spiked upward with pointed ears and tan skin. He looked at me with his purple eyes and my face started to heat up. "You're not scared of me?" He asked bitterly, almost like he just expected me to start running._

" _No. Is there a reason I should be?" I asked innocently, unsure as to what he was getting at._

 _He looked at me, completely dumbfounded. ". . . no, not a legitimate one anyways." He grumbled._

" _Are other people scared of you?" She asked. He nodded. "Why, you don't look that scary. Maybe a little on the intimidating side but no more so than anyone else around here." I inquired._

" _My magic. I'm the poison dragonslayer. People are scared that if they get too close to me then they'll get hurt. Everyone but the S-Classers." He replied. I noticed the flash of sadness in his eyes despite his mask of indifference._

" _Well even if that were true I still wouldn't be scared. I'm the sky dragonslayer. I use wind and healing magic so even if you managed to poison me, I could just cure myself." I stated with a playful smile._

 _He stared at me in awe and my face heated up even more from his gaze_ am I coming down with something _before he spoke. "Erik, you can call me Erik, just don't tell anyone else. It's nice to meet you Wendy." He said with a cocky grin._

 _Flashback End_

(Normal POV)

"You ready?" Cobra asked, ready to kick some ass.

"You know it." Wendy replied confidently.

"At least you dressed practically this time." He said while looking over her outfit. She was wearing a light purple tank top under a sleeveless cropped white jacket that only reached just under her petite bust. Wendy had practically the same body type as Levi, much to her displeasure. Cobra couldn't care less though. He preferred her this way. Her body was perfect in his eyes, subtle curves, toned legs, and a tight ass. It gave her an air of elegance and grace that turned him on to no end. She also wore a pair of tight white jean shorts over black leggings with white gladiator sandals with short heels. Cobra continued to subtly check her out even after he pretended to look away. _Pull yourself together man. It's better to have her at arm's length then risk losing her altogether._

In truth both Dragonslayers had been in love with each other for some time now. Seven years of being nearly inseparable will do that to you. But both of them were too oblivious to notice the other's feelings and too afraid to admit their own. After forming such a close bond with each other neither was willing to risk losing it on the chance of the other not returning their feelings and ruining their friendship so they both just admired from afar.

"Well I got tired of the wind flipping up my skirt!" Wendy cried frustrated. She looked over Cobra's outfit. He wore his typical white trench coat with a dark shirt and his red pants and black belt that wrapped around both of his thighs. _Why? Of all the people I could have fallen in love with it had to be Erik. My best friend, the one I couldn't live without if he didn't feel the same way._

The two dragon slayers joined hands while facing the bandit camp, if you could call it that. With how many tents and bandits there were it looked more like a small army had stopped to rest. Together they took a deep breath and attacked as one. **Unison Raid: Tainted Sky Dragon Roar!** A large plume of black and red mist erupted from Cobra's mouth and was engulfed by the ripping whirlwind that Wendy created. The two attacks mixed together and Cobra's poison was dispersed over the majority of the bandit camp. They watched as all but about two dozen bandits dropped to the ground completely paralyzed. Before the others could react the duo sprang into action.

"Give me a boost?" Cobra asked.

"Right." Wendy replied. She spun around and extended her leg into a roundhouse and cried, " **Sky Dragon Talon!** " Cobra jumped up and landed on her extended leg. The force of the kick and blast of wind catapulted him down to the battlefield.

" **Poison Dragon Twin Fang!** " He shouted as he swung his arms into a cross, releasing two serpent shaped blasts of poison mist. Wendy then flew over him with **Vernier** before cocking her arms back and whipping them forward. " **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " She cried unleashing two large whirlwinds that helped disperse Cobra's **Twin Fang** and effectively knocking out the rest of the bandits. The then called the Rune Knights to come pick up the bandits.

"I thought you were ok with getting into a fight." Cobra asked confused.

"I am but that doesn't mean I won't avoid it if at all possible." Wendy replied defiantly while pouting and looking away.

Cobra just shook his head and smiled. "You know without you, I'd probably be some arrogant prick who doesn't care who he hurts with a pretty damn high body count."

Wendy looked up and smiled back at him. "And without you I'd probably be some timid, scared little girl who's too weak to protect the people she loves." She said while blushing and hoping he didn't catch what she just implied.

He just smiled at her, wishing that she meant it in the way he wanted her to. "Come on. Let's go home."

They then departed for the guild.

(Time Skip: To the Guild)

The two briefed the master on the outcome of their mission. He praised them repeatedly, calling them his favorite team because they don't destroy everything when they go on missions. After the meeting was over, Cobra left to go sit at his table in the corner while Wendy went to go grab them some drinks.

"Hey Mira, can I get a chocolate milkshake and a tall glass of poison dart juice for Cobra." Wendy asked the barmaid politely.

"Of course Wendy. You know it always amazes me that Cobra's usual would kill anyone else that ordered it but he knocks it back as if it were plain water." Mira replied with a contemplative face.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you get for being the poison dragonslayer." Wendy stated with a fond smile.

"So . . . have you told him yet?" Mira asked with a mischievous grin.

Wendy's face shifted from fondness to depression. "I can't Mira. He's been my best friend for seven years. We do practically everything together, we're partners for god's sake. I can't just risk ruining all of that to find out whether or not he feels the same way. I don't even want to imagine my life without him, he's the most important person in the world to me." Wendy replied, tears threatening to fall. She knew Erik couldn't hear them. He turns off his hearing magic when he's at the guild so the noise doesn't bother him.

"Well you haven't made any effort to try and get over him either." Mira stated pointedly. She knew that they both were in love with each other but unfortunately had promised both of them that she would keep it to herself. A promise that was becoming increasingly hard to keep.

"I know but I can't. I'm afraid to tell him but at the same time, I don't want to move on. All I want is him." Wendy replied, her voice barely a whisper as she fought back tears.

Mira's heart broke at the sight. At that moment she didn't care if Cobra never trusted her again. "Wendy there's something you need to," She was interrupted by someone else who spoke to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, can I ask you something?" It was Gray Fullbuster, resident Ice Make wizard and member of Team Natsu. Wendy has known Gray for almost as long as Erik but she was never as close to him, though, that didn't say much considering how close she and Erik were. Her and Gray were still pretty good friends.

"Sure Gray, what's up?" She asked with a fake smile, still feeling the effects of her previous conversation.

"I was wondering if maybe I could take you out some time. You know, like a date." He asked with a charming grin. It just didn't have the same effect as Erik's.

Wendy was stumped, Gray just asked her out on a date. She had never thought about him as anything other than a good friend. Even if she couldn't tell him, her heart belonged to Erik. "I'm sorry Gray but I don't feel that way about you." She answered while looking away nervously.

"Ok well why don't you give me the chance to change your mind? Say dinner around seven, maybe a walk through the park afterwards?" He redoubled his efforts.

"Look Gray my minds already made up and the answer is still no." Wendy replied impatiently, growing frustrated at his persistence.

"What why not? Oh let me guess, you've got a think for snake face over there. I don't even know why you hang out with him, he's a jerk and he's dangerous!" Gray spat, angry that she had rejected him without a second thought.

"Whether or not I have feelings for Cobra is none of your business! And furthermore he's not a jerk, at least not to me because I treat him like he's normal, and he's no more dangerous than you or me!" She spat back, furious that Gray was openly insulting her best friend.

The guild had quieted down when the shouting match ensued. Cobra proceeded to move closer to see what was going on.

"Geez how stupid are you? How can you not see that he's a walking safety hazard?" Gray asked vehemently.

Wendy was about to retort when a new voice interrupted. "HEY!"

The two turned to see Cobra stalking towards Gray and he looked thoroughly pissed. When he reached Gray he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, before he managed to strip, and lifted him off the ground with one hand. "Listen up and listen good Fullbuster. You can insult me all the live long fucking day for all I care but mess with my partner and I will _end you_ , you got that you perverted popsicle!?" Cobra snarled.

"I don't know why Gramps even let you join the guild with magic as dangerous as yours!" Gray managed to shout as he struggled against Cobra's grip.

"First of all, Gildarts can turn anything he touches in to a pile of tiny little pieces, INCLUDING PEOPLE, so where you got the idea that my magic is the most dangerous around here, is beyond me. And second, I HAVE AS MUCH CONTROL OVER MY MAGIC AS YOU DO SO STOP ASSUMING THAT ONE WRONG MOVE IS GONNA KILL ANYONE WHO GET'S TOO CLOSE TO ME!" Cobra growled, about ten seconds away from putting Gray's face though a table.

"Please, as if I'd ever believe that you walking quaranti-," Gray was cut off as Cobra enacted his plan from a few seconds ago. He walked over to the nearest table, adjusted his grip to the back of Gray's neck, and proceeded to slam Gray, face first, into the table causing it to shatter from the force.

He slowly lifted the barely conscious Gray back into the air, holding him so that they were facing each other. He raised his other palm and wrapped it firmly around Gray's face. " **Poison Dragon: Point Blank Dispersal!** " Poisonous mist erupted from his palm and streams of it escaped between his fingers as Gray was forced to inhale the fumes. After the attack he dropped Gray like a sack of potatoes.

Gray was trembling as he tried to move, then pain flared all over his body as his muscles began to seize up. "What the hell did you do to me!?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Do you like? A few months ago, Wendy helped me discover that I could change the effects of my poison. What you just inhaled was a powerful nerve gas. You'll be staying like that until I remove the poison, not that that's gonna happen. Maybe if you apologize to Wendy, she might remove it herself." He stated arrogantly.

"Wendy, I'm sorry that I insulted you now will you please hurry up and fix me." Gray growled through clenched teeth.

Wendy looked at Gray and gave him a cheerful smile. "No." The entire guild was floored. Wendy, kindest, sweetest, and most caring person in the guild just turned down a request for medical assistance. "You should go ask Gramps to give Porlyusica a call. I'm sure she can come up with an antidote . . . eventually." She said nonchalantly. "That's what you get for insulting _my_ Cobra." She spat vehemently. She was ready to tell him, to tell the world. She knew Erik better than anyone in the guild and she knew what Erik's actions meant. He knew she could've handled the situation on her own but the second Gray insulted her, he snapped. In his own somewhat twisted way, Wendy was sure that that was practically his version of a love declaration.

"Uh, what?" Cobra fumbled at Wendy's claim, his brain in desperate need of a jumpstart, with a light blush on his cheeks.

Wendy turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level before stating quietly, "I said that you are mine and I'm done pretending that you're not." Before she pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss.

Any semblance of self-control Cobra had built to hide his feelings from Wendy shattered half a second after her lips touched his. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and lifted her up so that she was sitting on his forearms with her legs hanging at his sides before returning the kiss in full.

Hoots, hollers, and wolf whistles sounded throughout the guild at the display. Mira just propped her head up on one of her hands while leaning over the bar and staring wistfully at the unlikely pair. "It's about time." She said contently to no one in particular.

As the two lovers broke apart for some much needed oxygen, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

Cobra was the first to recover. "I love you, Wendy." He stated softly but with confidence.

"I love you too, Erik." She whispered contently. Completely blocking out the world around them.

After that, their lips found each other once more. Wrapped in their passionate embrace, everyone thought that they were a strange pair but in that moment, no one could dispute that they were perfect together.


End file.
